Quitate la ropa
by NeKoT
Summary: bueno el titulo dice bastante... y estaba destinado a San valentin (ya se... muy tarde) pero espero les guste... final UP!
1. Default Chapter

HEYYYY soy yo otra vez... n.nU que se va hacer y es que tengo mucho tiempo libre (no, mentira estoy en examenes) asi que decidi escribir otra historia y a pedido de algunas es LEMMON... ºº

Disclamer: BEYBLADE no me pertenece a mi... y lo demas ya saben

parejas: la unica para mi KaiXRei

QUÍTATE LA ROPA

- Noooooooooooo-

¿que pasa Rei?. - preguntaba un rubio muy sobresaltado ante el grito que su amigo había dado, presuroso corrió hasta donde el neko se hallaba y lo encontró en la sala del dojo Kinomiya en un rincón sentado en el piso sujetando sus piernas con ambas manos mientras ocultaba en estas su rostro¿sucede algo- volvió a reiterar su pregunta pero el chino solo temblaba, lo sacudió un poco atrayendo así su atención

- el calendario...- respondió visiblemente asustado

- el calendario- cuestiono el yanqui mientras se dirigía a ver el objeto que tanto miedo había causado en su felino amigo, se acerco despacio y con su dedo empezó a recorrer los números impresos en el, miro y miro pero no hallaba el motivo de la reacción de su compañero, hasta que su blanco y delicado dedo se poso en lo que seria una fecha especial para algunos y para otros como Rei un día de pura tortura... esa fecha seria dentro de una semana

Al igual que el muchacho chino Max se quedo totalmente tieso ante el numero rojo que marcaba ese bendito objeto, luego miro a su compañero y se acerco nuevamente a él, se inclino hasta posar su mano en el hombro del chico y le hablo despacito...

- lo siento mucho...- murmuro y volvió a sus labores

En eso se escucho el abrir de la puerta y tras esta se divisaba lo que era tres figuras humanas, dos de ellas conversaban animadamente mientras que la tercera caminaba sin siquiera abrir los ojos, me refiero a los integrantes faltantes del equipo Bladebreaker

- Tyson ya te dije que no te lo comas- exclamaba un pequeño de apariencia nerd y al que llamaban 'jefe' si, ese era el estratega del equipo el gran Kenny, se encontraba regañando como siempre a su amigo, reprochándole como ya era costumbre su comportamiento y es que era tan difícil mantener al nipón lejos de la comida...

- pero jefe...- reclamaba el moreno que se llamaba a asimismo el 'campeón mundial', mientras intentaba a toda costa comer las manzanas que habían ido a comprar para el pie (o tarta) que el americano quería preparar...

- Max se enfadara- decía en un vano intento de alejar al 'pozo sin fondo' de las suculentas manzanas

- solo una... no se dará cuenta... sol.. ouch- sus palabras fueron súbitamente cortadas por la amable 'caricia' que el capitán del equipo le había proporcionado- por que me golpeas- reclamaba el japonés

- ya me canse de escucharte todo el camino- dijo seriamente el ruso bicolor que durante mucho tiempo había sido líder de ellos, su apariencia fría y seria le daban un aire de superioridad que atemorizaba a todos menos a aquellos que ya lo conocían y me refiero a los miembros de su equipo- y si no te callas...- amenazo mientras alzaba su puño en una clara muestra a lo que se refería

- amargado- murmuro Kinomiya

- que dijiste...- hablo amenazadoramente el bicolor entretanto dirigía una mortal mirada al moreno

- yo... nada- contesto mientras se cubría con ambos brazos su rostro

- quieren calmarse- hablo la siempre dulce y serena voz de Maxie, al que siempre le tocaba ser de mediador en las disputas que se llevaba acabo diariamente, mientras salía del dojo- ohhh ya me trajeron las manzanas- pregunto mientras corría a coger la bolsa con la fruta que les había mandado a comprar

- si- dijo el jefe- acá tienes- le entrego la bolsa

- bien... ahora podrían poner la mesa en lo que termino de cocinar- indico el rubio a sus dos amigos ya que de hecho sabia que el ruso no lo haría

- pero Rei no era el que estaba cocinando- cuestiono Tyson ya que siempre era el chino el que se ocupaba de preparar la comida y ahora Max decía que el lo haría- le paso algo- pregunto preocupado, haciendo que tanto como Kenny e incluso Kai pusieran mas atención

- no nada, pero...- hablo el pecoso

- pero que- ordeno el bicolor y es que ese pero no le había gustado, y saber que a su 'amigo' le podía haber ocurrido algo lo desesperaba

- no se siente bien...- hablo Maxie

- esta enfermo- pregunto curioso el jefe

- no, es solo que...- hizo una pausa dramática- dentro de una semana será San Valentín...-

- QUE! Tan pronto!...- exclamo Tyson

- pobrecito...- apoyo Kenny

"demonios!" pensó Hiwatari, y todo esto porque sabían muy bien que como cada año al llegar esa fecha Rei se ponía demasiado abatido, la razón... una gata rosa... nombre Maraiah, y es que cada año para esas fechas solía llegar a Japón para pasar una temporada con quien ella consideraba su 'novio' torturándolo, sacándolo a pasear, comprándole cosas empalagosas que de alguna forma terminaban avergonzándolo por ejemplo una cinta para su cabello color... adivinaron rosa y le hizo ponerse durante toda su estadía en Japón, y ni que decir de cuando ella se ponía a cocinar su 'guiso especial'... incluso Tyson había enfermado al probarlo, y ahora para desgracia del neko, y porque no también de los demás, esa maldita fecha había regresado...

Y se preguntaran porque el chino no le ha dicho nada? Pues... fácil, ella no lo escucha cada ves que siquiera dice una sola palabra ella lo inunda con diez, así que como todo un hombre lo aguanta... pero sus nervios ya casi estaban destrozados y su paciencia acabada...

- y donde esta- pregunto el jefe

- en la sala y no creo que se mueva de allá...- dijo el rubiecito un tanto preocupado

- yo le hablare... ya verán como lo animo- decía confiadamente el moreno japonés dirigiéndose al lugar que Max había mencionado siendo seguido por cierto bicolor que aunque no lo pareciera también estaba preocupado, ya que al él siempre le había gustado ver a Rei sonriente y ahora con la llegada de la gata sabia que esa sonrisa se le había borrado

Cuando Tyson entro en la habitación inmediatamente noto la figura del chino que continuaba en la misma posición desde hace rato, se acerco hasta él y arrodillándose para estar a su altura le hablo

- vamos viejo... no te pongas así... ya veras que esta ves será diferente...- lo movió un poco y Rei levanto su rostro totalmente triste, en sus ojos ya no había brillo- me comprometo a hallar una solución o al menos ayudarte a escapar- dijo tratando de animar a su amigo

- gracias...- hablo suavemente Rei mientras daba una sonrisa a su entrañable amigo

- todo estará bien- acoto- ahora que tal si vamos a comer- dijo muy animadamente mientras se ponía de pie a lo que el chino asintió parándose de igual modo

Tyson sin decir mas fue a toda prisa al comedor ansioso por cenar y comer después el pie que Max le hubiera prometido, sin embargo el chino caminaba despacio tratando de hallar una solución o excusa para evitar el contacto con su empalagosa amiga... tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas caminaba detrás suyo y no fue hasta que ese alguien poso una mano en su hombro, asustándolo totalmente

- Kai...- dijo una ves que hubiese volteado a ver la persona que lo espanto y recobraba el aliento

- sucede algo- pregunto un tanto divertido por la expresión del neko

- me asustaste- dijo siendo el hecho tan obvio- sucede algo- pregunto al notar la extraña mirada en su ruso amigo

- a mi, nada...- se acerco peligrosamente hasta el chino, y mas aun acerco su rostro estando a solo milímetros de tocar su boca con la de él- pero tu te ves raro...- hablo tranquilamente haciendo estremecer a Rei ya que su aliento lo golpeaba directamente en su boca y si se movía un poco podría sentir esos labios tan deseables...

- eso crees...- soltó el gatito causando el mismo efecto en Hiwatari, prontamente sus ojos se encontraron y cada uno se sumergió en las piscinas del otro... dorado y rojo hacían un buen contraste, unos fríos y los otros cálidos una buena combinación...

- chicos a comer- oyeron que el americano los llamaba desde la cocina, ambos recuperaron el control y dando al mismo tiempo un paso atrás se separaron, Rei estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras Kai apenas y un tinte rosado se había adueñado de sus mejillas

con prisa ambos fueron al comedor y sin siquiera mirarse se sentaron a comer en silencio...

- Rei- le llamo Kinomiya captando la atención del neko- estuvimos hablando y pensamos en una solución...-

- sip, pensamos que la mejor manera de que te escapes es si todos nos vamos de paseo al campo- continuo el jefe, sin embargo Rei no comprendió bien, pues si iban al campo no iba a ser igual que estuvieran ac�, bueno la cosa es que Maraiah igual lo tendría asido estén donde estén

- pero en el campo no podrá sacarte a pasear y comprar- siguió Tyson como adivinando los pensamientos de este- además así no podrá cocinar...- agrego mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de esperanza y es que si otra ves probaba ese guiso haría algo que en su vida había hecho... rechazar comida

- ahhh ya entiendo...- hablo el neko y aunque no solucionaba completamente su problema por lo menos aplacaba un poco la vergüenza que le hacia pasar año tras año y ante esto nuevamente sonrió, vaya que contaba con muy buenos amigos que se preocupaban por él, incluyendo a Kai... dirigió su vista al bicolor el cual comía sin abrir los ojos, algo normal en el y nuevamente se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes

La semana pasaba... faltando un par de días para esa fecha tan romántica la cual por suerte caía en fin de semana ayudando de mucho al plan de los chicos ya que no debían preocuparse por el colegio, se encontraban como siempre disfrutando de una apacible tarde, bueno no todos ya que el chico chino miraba algo nervioso a la puerta a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento su amiga aparecería... y tal como lo supuso una voz chillona irrumpió el lugar

-REI YA ESTOY AQUÍ- grito al momento que abría de golpe la puerta de la casa de Tyson y en cuanto diviso al ser de sus sueños se abalanzo sobre este tumbando a ambos al suelo

- Maraiah...- hablo el neko con una voz muy dulce haciendo que la gata lo viera algo ruborizada- pesas mucho...- agrego mientras trataba de quitar a su amiga de su encima...

- si no estoy tan gorda...- reclamo ella

- se nota que no te viste en el espejo- murmuro el bicolor siendo perfectamente escuchado por los dos chinos que poseían un agudo oído

- que dijiste...- pregunto furibunda la gata mientras que el neko reía suavemente

- para que quieres que lo repita si oíste bien- dijo ácidamente el ruso mientras la miraba con odio, y es que el de verdad no la aguantaba su voz, su olor, su presencia todo de ella le molestaba... y porque la aguantaba, así por su Rei, si su Rei... ya desde hace tiempo lo había aceptado el quería a ese chino.

El, Kai Hiwatari estaba completamente embelesado por un muchachito, pero no cualquier chico ya que a su vista Rei era algo sumamente especial empezando por sus hermosos ojos dorados como el oro mismo, su nariz respingada, sus apetecibles labios, sus graciosos colmillos, su piel apiñonada y tersa, su sedoso y negruzco cabello, su cuerpo tan delgado y bien formado, su forma de moverse, sus sentidos tan agudos, su sensibilidad, su orgullosa forma de ser, su forma de llorar, etc. Y es que la lista de las cosas que a Kai le gustaban del neko era algo interminable... lo quería tanto y porque no también decir que lo deseaba mucho... cuantas noches había soñado con tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo para luego probar su acanelada piel y después poseerlo... por culpa de esos sueños debía levantarse algunas veces de madrugada, para darse un baño frió y después lavar su ropa interior debido a los 'accidentes' que tenia...

Pero ahora otra ves estaba esa molesta gata que acechaba a su neko y lo hacia sufrir, si tan solo la vida le diera una oportunidad para demostrar al chino lo mucho que le quería, seria tan feliz... pero todo lo contrario y es que parecía que mas bien el destino se había obsesionado con hacerle la vida imposible ya que cuando por fin estaban en 'situaciones propicias' algo o alguien interrumpía como había pasado hace unos días antes del almuerzo, cuando podía haber robado de los labios del neko ese tan ansiado beso...

- Maraiah- le hablo el neko llamando su atención

- si...- contesto tratando de sonar seductora lo cual causaba gracia al ruso

- hay un cambio de planes- le anuncio Rei recordando todo lo ideado anteriormente

- ehh- pregunto notablemente confundida así que el chino comenzó por relatarle lo que él junto a sus amigos habían planeado hacer para pasar el fin de semana que 'misteriosamente' coincidía con San Valentín- pero Rei..- objeto la gata- yo tenia otros planes...-

- lo siento mucho Maraiah... pero los chicos y yo ya lo teníamos previsto anteriormente- mintió el minino- pero si no quieres ir entenderé...- se mostró falsamente desanimado

- al final no importa donde este... siempre y cuando este contigo- hablo la china mientras se abrazaba al pobre neko quien solo suspiro resignado a diferencia de un ruso que se encontraba gruñendo

Al día siguiente muy temprano ya estaban reunidos todos los que irían de campamento estando entre estos Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Rei, Hilary, Maraiah y Daichi (este se coló de ultimo), todos listo con sus maletas y una gran cesta de alimentos los cuales debían proteger muy bien del voraz aptito de un japonés muy glotón

Cuando revisaron que nada les faltaba se subieron al bus que 'amablemente' Kai había contratado, acomodándose rápidamente, cada uno escogió el lugar que acostumbraban o sea Tyson con Max, Kenny con Hilary, Daichi iba solo por que mucho se mareaba y nadie quería que este les vomite encima, y tenia que haber sido Kai junto a Rei pero adivinen quien lo impidió... exacto, Maraiah tomo del brazo de Rei quien ya se dirigía a sentarse con el bicolor, y de un jalón lo llevo a sentarse con ella, Kai lo miro y Rei también lo miro con una mueca que se acercaba a lo que era una sonrisa...

El viaje continuo y aunque el rubio hacia todo lo posible por alegrar el ambiente la furibunda mirada de Kai y la enorme congoja de Rei le hacían muy difícil el trabajito de animador y si a eso le aumentamos el malestar de Daichi pues el resultado era desmoronador...

Por suerte el tortuoso recorrido había dado fin y llegaron a un lugar que consideraban adecuado, algo sumamente tranquilo, el pasto verde, los enormes árboles, las flores y el aire puro les daban una nueva esperanza de que no todo podía salir tan mal... bajaron del bus y Kai indico al chofer que debería volver por ellos al atardecer del día siguiente una ves dada las instrucciones el transporte se marcho...

Ahora solo les quedaba establecer las parejas para compartir las carpas de hecho Hilary se quedaría con Maraiah, solo faltaba que los chicos se las arreglaran...

- de hecho Kai dormirá con Rei- había anunciado Maxie pues porque el bicolor no aguantaría a nadie mas- así que nos debemos acomodar nosotros cuatro- dijo refiriéndose a él, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi. La cosa fue fácil ya que después de un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras se decidió que Tyson dormiría con Max y Kenny con Daichi

Así que cada uno se dispuso a armar su propia carpa y Kai no podía estar mas feliz, aunque no lo demostraba, pues al fin el destino le daba una oportunidad a él y es que dormir junto a Rei en un lugar tan pequeño le daba una esperanza, ya que fácilmente podría abrazar al neko poniendo de excusa lo estrecho de la carpa o alguna cosa por el estilo... bueno las excusas las dejaría para después

La mañana trascurría y el estomago de Tyson había anunciado que la hora el almuerzo estaba cerca así que de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra unos pelaban, otros se encargaban de preparar la carne y Kai pues encendía el fuego (ya me imagino a Kai cocinando XP) no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que con la cooperación de todos la comida quedo lista rápidamente y siendo aun devorada mas velozmente

La tarde transcurrió entre juegos que Max se había tomado la molestia de organizar pero de algún modo a Rei no parecía divertir, pues cierta gata aun lo tenia sujeto y para cualquier juego que el rubio organizara ella lo tomaba a el como su pareja, cosa que tampoco había pasado desapercibida por unos ojos rojos que miraban desde un lugar apartado enfadado aquellas escenas, rogando a todos los dioses que la noche llegara pronto, hasta que a Max se le había ocurrido jugar a las escondidillas dando la oportunidad perfecta a Rei para desaparecer por un rato ya que habían votado para que fuera Maraiah la primera en contar...

Rei agradeció a Max por lo que había echo y este solo le sonrió mientras le decía 'suerte', iniciando así el juego. El neko corrió lo mas lejos que pudo y se trepo a un árbol que era bastante frondoso el cual podía ocultarlo fácilmente así que se sentó en una de las ramas disfrutando al fin de la paz y tranquilidad...

Kai que había seguido con la vista la dirección que había tomado el gatito, se dispuso a seguirlo pero en cuanto se descuido un poco Rei había prácticamente desaparecido y aunque busco con los ojos no lo hallo, resoplo y se fue a sentar bajo de un frondoso árbol... cuando llego hasta el lugar se acomodo y dando un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor se topo con lo que buscaba, sus ojos se clavaron en una figura muy familiar que reposaba en una de las altas ramas

- me parece que vi un lindo gatito- dijo lo suficientemente audible para que Rei lo escuchase y así paso, ya que el neko investigo con la mirada a aquel que lo había hallado encontrándose con las amatistas del ruso que lo traían loco...

- Kai...- murmuro y de un salto bajo del árbol- que haces aquí-

- lo mismo quería saber- comento el ruso aunque sabia muy bien lo que hacia el chino

- jugando a las escondidas y de paso...- dijo algo apenado

- escapando de tu 'novia'- completo el ruso

- ella no es mi novia- se exaspero el minino

- Rei- el neko oyó una vocecilla que le resultaba tan molesta ahora, su piel se encrespo y sin saber que hacer miro algo asustado al bicolor

- sucede algo- pregunto el ruso mas sin embargo Rei no contesto y sujetando la mano del bicolor comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Hiwatari estaba en shock por lo que se limito a seguir a Rei quien aun lo retenía por la mano, cuando al fin sintió que se detenían es cuando pudo reaccionar

- que te pasa- pregunto un tanto molesto

- lo siento... no quise arrastrarte conmigo, pero es que Maraiah se acercaba y tuve que correr, si quieres puedes regresar...- le dijo tristemente

Irse? Pero si todo el tiempo estuvo buscando un momento a solas con él y ahora su deseo se había cumplido pues porque al parecer no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.. "una perfecta oportunidad" pensó el bicolor

- no quiero- contesto y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una albufera seguido de cerca por el chino quien de inmediato mostró una enorme sonrisa al ver tan hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, se acerco a orillas del lago y se sentó ahí acto seguido Kai hizo lo mismo sentándose a lado de ladrón de sus sueños, se miraron un instante y luego volvieron a contemplar la puesta de sol que se acercaba anunciando el fin de la tarde y el inicio de la noche...

- muy hermoso...- susurro el neko

- si... pero parece que va a llover- apunto el bicolor al cielo donde nubes negras se habían formado- es mejor irnos- anuncio poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano a su compañero quien con una sonrisa acepto el ofrecimiento mas sin embargo Hiwatari no lo soltó todo lo contrario le apretó mas aun la mano, Rei estaba ahora mas contento que antes así que el también apretó la suya, Kai comprendió el gesto y suavizando su agarre entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos él y se dispusieron a regresar, pero algo no estaba bien y este era el hecho que no sabían por donde habían llegado... ya que Rei apenas y se fijo la ruta que había tomado tratando de escapar de la peli-rosa y Kai pues el estaba perdido en su mundo como para fijarse el camino

- Kai...- hablo con voz angustiosa el neko

- no te preocupes- trato de calmarlo- veras que encontraremos el camino...-

Pero las gotas empezaron a caer suavemente para después hacerlo de forma mas insistente convirtiéndose en una tormenta así que rápidamente buscaron un lugar para tratar de mantenerse secos yendo a posarse bajo la protección de un árbol, Kai abrazo por la espalda al neko para protegerlo y noto como este se ponía todo colorado pero sin embargo no lo había apartado, así que decidió apoyar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Rei mientras se dejaba ver una sonrisa

- es mejor buscar refugio- hablo el neko aun un tanto nervioso por la cercanía del otro

- tienes razón- contesto y sujetando nuevamente la mano del neko se pusieron a correr sin dirección alguna, con la leve esperanza de hallar aunque sea una cueva o con suerte una cabaña abandonada

La tormenta se intensificaba cada vez mas y pronto los rayos hacían su intromisión asustando al neko que apretaba la mano del ruso de rato en rato. Kai por su parte buscaba con la mirada algún lugar seguro pues porque sabia que el peor lugar para quedarse durante una tormenta era bajo un árbol y ahora se hallaban rodeados de ellos...

Las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza sus ojos y la vista se le hacia mas dificultosa, pero el era demasiado fuerte como para que una nimiedad como esa lo detuviese en su búsqueda, tenia frió y estaba todo empapado pero mas le preocupaba su gatito y es que el era mas delicado, así que era su deber protegerlo... corrieron un buen rato hasta que Hiwatari casi lanza un grito de agradecimiento cuando noto a lo lejos lo que parecía una cabaña

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta del lugar y con suaves pero firmes golpes Kai llamo al interior mas no hubo respuesta, por su parte Rei había estado viendo a través de las ventanas

- parece que no hay nadie...- indicaba el neko mientras se abrazaba asimismo tratando de buscar calor

- bueno al menos esta seco...- comento Hiwatari al momento que se preparaba para dar una fuerte patada a la puerta de madera

- Kai que vas a hacer- pregunto el neko deteniendo la acción del ruso

- pues entrar...- respondió para dar la patada a la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido sordo- entremos- dijo el bicolor tomando la mano de Rei que aun se encontraba dudoso y es que no le parecía buena idea eso de irrumpir en casa ajenas pero por otro lado era mejor que congelarse afuera...

Cuando entraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa y es que todo indicaba que ese lugar era un puesto de guardabosques la pequeña mesa junto a una silla, una radio y unas cuantas cosas mas indicaban que efectivamente ese lugar era el centro de control de un guardia forestal...

- este... Kai creo que nos metimos en problemas...- hablo tímidamente el chino ya que según sabia irrumpir en un lugar así era un delito

- era cuestión de vida o muerte- dijo el bicolor como si no le importara y así era ya que no había casi nada que el dinero no solucionara y solo era asunto de pagar los daños y talvez una multa para que todo este bien...

Rei aun estaba un tanto intranquilo pero sin embargo no dejaba de temblar lo que no paso desapercibido para el ruso-japonés así que fue directamente a cerrar y trancar la puerta con la silla para que el viento no la abriera, y luego se dispuso a buscar en algunos cajones que allí se encontraban algunas mantas ya que como es de suponerse debería de haber...

Los hallo, saco dos cobijas de uno de los cajones y una le alcanzo a Rei quien la tomo delicadamente aun temblando.

Kai comenzó entonces a sacarse la ropa lo cual dejo completamente boquiabierto al chino que al instante volteo la mirada totalmente sonrojado, este acto no paso inadvertido para el bicolor y quedándose solamente en pantalones se acerco al neko, sujeto delicadamente la barbilla del chino obligándole a que lo vea a los ojos y besando suavemente su frente le dijo

- si no te quitas la ropa te resfriaras..- para continuar con su labor quedando solo ahora en boxers los cuales debido a lo mojado que estaban se le habían pegado en su cuerpo dejando casi nada a la imaginación , ahora si que las mejillas del neko se encendieron a mas no poder y estaba totalmente tieso en su sitio sin despegar los ojos de tremendo espectáculo

Kai se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que el minino le dedicaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, además de que se le ocurrió una idea, así que con pasos lentos se acerco nuevamente al chino fijo sus orbes carmín en las doradas y con lentitud subió su mano hasta el pecho del gatito tomando con suavidad el broche de su ropa comenzando a abrirlo. Rei por su parte sintió esa suave caricia y salió de su distraído estado y con voz temblorosa dijo

- Kai qu-que haces...- al momento que posaba su mano encima del otro

- si no te quitas la ropa tu... pues te la quito yo- anuncio mientras esbozaba una lasciva sonrisa

- no deja, lo hago yo...- contesto sonrojado el minino ante semejante insinuación de parte del ruso

- bueno...- dijo con desgano y se cubrió con la manta mientras tendía una tercera en el piso para sentarse en esta disfrutando con la vista del streeptease que el gatito le había estado dando sin darse cuenta... o al menos eso creía él...

Por su parte el chino había comenzado a quitarse la ropa muy delicadamente, con movimientos tan sensuales que Hiwatari ya tenia prácticamente la boca abierta... pero lo hacia de una forma tan natural que nadie pensaría que lo hacia apropósito, le dio la espalda a su compañero y comenzó por quitar la parte de arriba de su traje con movimientos sutiles la deslizo desde sus hombros hasta sus piernas pero durante todo ese proceso se acariciaba y emitía alguno que otro gemido, cuando se vio libre de esta continuo con su camiseta la cual se saco por la cabeza (es q no hay otra forma...) y se abrazo asimismo friccionando sus brazos pues el frió le había cogido, pero debía aguantar ya que estaba totalmente dispuesto a brindarle un espectáculo al ruso que nunca olvidaría... sonrió para si mismo y continuo con su labor, era el turno de sus pantalones pero ahora si le dio un poco de pena y es que como había sucedido con el bicolor lo mas seguro era de que también sus boxers estarían mojados y lo peor era que traía unos de color blanco así que como es de suponerse serían totalmente transparentes...

Pensó por unos instantes cual seria la mejor forma de quitarse los pantalones deleitosamente pero sin arriesgarse a que Kai le viera completamente expuesto... y una idea se acentuó en su cabeza, sin prisa se sentó en la mesa comenzó a deslizar delicadamente sus pantalones, levantando primero una pierna hasta librarla de su húmeda indumentaria y continuar con la otra, cuando se libro totalmente de sus pantalones se cubrió con la manta desde los hombros y de un salto se puso de pie... bueno eso había sido todo, y sin mirar aun la reacción de Kai recogió su vestimenta y la exprimió para dejarla tendida sobre la mesa haciendo lo mismo con la ropa del ruso y es que si no jamás secarían...

TBC...

quiero dedicarlo especialmente a todas las "LL" y a La LoKa KeLLy con la que estoy chateando ahora mismo...


	2. cap 2

Holas!... después de bastante tiempo actualizare por fin el segundo capitulo de este fic... aunque debo decir que fue el primer lemon largo que escribo así q por favor sean benevolentes conmigo al momento de enviar sus reviews...OK?

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por su parte Kai estaba mas que fascinado por semejante espectáculo que aun mantenía los ojos abiertos y fijos a todo lo que el neko hiciera, hasta que este se sentó junto a él fue cuando salió de su pasmo...

¿sucede algo?...- pregunto Rei viendo la mirada que el bicolor le ofrecía, el ruso negó con la cabeza volteando la vista al frente mientras sus mejillas retenían ese tinte rojo que desde hace un buen rato se había hecho presente en él- si tu lo dices...- hablo suavemente con una sonrisa algo traviesa

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pronunciar palabra por el contrario mantenían los ojos fijos en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer, la cual no daba ningún indicio de parar es mas parecía que iba a llover toda la noche, la oscuridad se hacia presente entonces el bicolor decidió buscar alguna cosa que pudiera brindarles aunque sea algo de luz, se levanto de su lugar y volvió a revisar las cajas hallando para su suerte una pequeña lámpara de gas, la prendió llevándola hasta donde se encontraban y aunque no iluminaba mucho era lo suficiente como para poder contemplarse sus rostros y retomo su lugar junto a Rei quien parecía pensaba en algo... "todos deben estar preocupados..." pensó el chino pero otro rayo lo asusto y se pego al cuerpo de su acompañante...

Kai sintió el peso extra sobre su costado y ladeando la cabeza se topo con el pelo azabache de su 'amigo' sonrió y con un tono entre divertido y serio le pregunto

¿le temes a los rayos?.- Rei escucho la pregunta del ruso y levantando su rostro fijo sus orbes en las del otro asintiendo levemente, sin embargo pregunto algo que le perturbaba

te molesta que me apoye...- cuestiono un tanto desilusionado pero al instante sintió el brazo fuerte de Hiwatari rodearlo por los hombros atrayéndolo

por supuesto que no...- hablo suavemente y logrando que Rei apoyara nuevamente su cabeza en su hombro deposito un beso en el negruzco cabello aspirando su embriagante aroma y apoyo su cabeza sobre la del chino

Pasaron un rato mas así, hasta que el neko dio un enorme bostezo haciendo que Kai sonriera

¿tienes sueño?...- pregunto el ruso

si... ¿tu no?...- contesto el chino

un poco... pero es mejor no dormirnos- anuncio el bicolor ya que con el frió que hacia resultaba un poco peligroso (ustedes saben porque ?no, así que no haré explicaciones y me dirigiré a lo q realmente importa... jijijiji)

pero...- objetaba llorosamente el minino

nada de peros, así que busca algo con que distraerte- exclamo con un tono serio

"algo con que distraerme..." pensó Rei examinando a su alrededor y no hallando nada interesante solo... Kai... "ya se!" festejo en su cabeza y es que unas ideas 'traviesas' se habían hecho presentes en su cerebrito...

Kai tenia aun el mismo semblante de siempre, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y apoyando aun su cabeza a la del chino aspirando el aroma de este... hasta que sintió a Rei moverse y separarse de el "parece que hallo algo para entretenerse..." pensó y no le dio mucha importancia, pero sintió algo muy cerca de su rostro casi rozando su nariz e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos para toparse con las doradas orbes del otro, demasiado cerca para que sus nervios lo resistan

Rei... que haces...- hablo con un tono raro en él y es que sonaba acaso nervioso?.

yo... nada- contesto de igual modo pero aun así no desistió de su plan original... con total delicadeza se acerco mas al ruso hasta que sus labios tocaron la frente de este, y de inmediato Hiwatari se ruborizo

Rei...- murmuro y vio como el chino le sonreía y se sentaba en su regazo con ambas piernas al costado del ruso- Rei...- volvió a susurrar

shhh... no digas nada- murmuro igual el minino y comenzó a moverse sobre la entrepierna de Hiwatari, con un vaivén de su cuerpo en el que ambos por primera vez experimentaban una sensación nueva y extasiante...

Rei mantenía aun su cobija en los hombros mientras sujetaba con ambas manos los hombros del bicolor y posaba su frente pegada a la del chico ruso manteniendo así el contacto de sus ojos, pero la noche ya estaba bastante avanzada y la visibilidad del cuarto era casi nula si no fuera por la pequeña llama de la lámpara, dejando vislumbrar lo sonrojado de sus rostros...

Kai no daba crédito a lo que sucedía... acaso era real?... o estaba soñando otra ves?... no, no era un sueño... las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran demasiado reales, pero tenia un problema, como debía actuar el, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y su cabeza completamente en blanco... sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos de la hermosas orbes de su neko, con un poco de timidez levanto una mano y la poso en la espalda de Rei una vez que la manta hubiese caído y la otra la subió hasta tocar la mejilla del chino acariciándola suavemente mientras de sus labios comenzaban a escapar pequeños gemidos de placer...

Rei se estremeció por el contacto de la fría mano de Hiwatari en su espalda desnuda y tuvo la misma sensación cuando su otra mano toco su mejilla que en esos momentos estaba mas que ardiente, sin embargo en un instante volvió a sentir mucho calor y es que las manos de Kai ahora le quemaban la piel... pero era un calor muy extraño en ves de querer apartarse de él quería mas... quería que su fuego lo consuma por entero y le dejara hecho cenizas... sintió el aliento caliente de Hiwatari golpearle el rostro y escucho los sonidos que producían sus labios, los sentidos del gato se hicieron mas agudos y es que no quería perderse ninguna reacción del ruso que tanto quería...

Un rayo retumbo en toda la cabaña iluminando por un instante el lugar dejándoles contemplar sus rostros ya agitados, o al menos el de Hiwatari ya que Rei se asusto nuevamente y se abrazo completamente a Kai, rodeándole con ambos brazos su cuello y ocultando el rostro en la curvatura del mismo...

Kai sonrió ante la reacción de su neko y lo abrazo protectoramente acercándolo mas a su cuerpo

no temas...- le hablo despacito- yo estoy contigo...- y comenzó a besarle la piel que ante él estaba expuesta, trazo un camino de besos desde el hombro del chino hasta llegar a su cuello donde comenzó a succionar delicadamente su aterciopelada piel...

Rei sonrió ante las palabras de su fénix las cuales le mostraron preocupación, pero en seguida sintió esos labios cálidos en su piel para luego sentir que atrapaba parte de su tez en su boca y comenzaba a sorber parte de su cuello haciendo que su respiración se agitara y sus labios emitieran sonidos como la había hecho el ruso hace poco tiempo, le abrazo mas fuerte comenzó a acariciar la espalda del bicolor como respuesta...

Sintió las cálidas manos de Rei moverse dentro su manta frotando su espalda y para darle una mayor facilidad se separo un poco de la pared donde se apoyaba dejando caer el pedazo de tela que hace unos instantes le brindaba calor para ser suplidas por las manos de su minino... soltó la piel que aun retenía en su boca y llevo ambas manos a los brazos del chino para separarlo de él, cuando lo consiguió fijo sus amatistas en las sonrojadas mejillas de su amor y las beso, beso una y luego la otra para después acercar su boca a la del otro uniéndolos en un contacto tan dulce y esperado por ambos...

El chino sintió las manos de Kai apartarle con delicadeza y al igual que el ruso se quedo contemplando su rostro para luego sentir los labios del bicolor tocar sus mejillas y luego acercarlos a su boca, un toque tan simple y a la ves tan profundo, tan profundo que lo sintió salir de su corazón... eso era lo que por tanto tiempo había ansiado, sentir la dulzura de sus labios, una dulzura que nadie creería que el ruso fuera a poseer y ahora era otorgada a él...

Sin embargo el contacto había terminado y fue Kai quien lo rompió, solo para contemplar la cara de su koi la cual se encontraba tan hermosa... sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios semi abiertos le daban una apariencia tan inocente que enloquecía a Hiwatari... con suma delicadeza acerco su mano hasta el rostro de su minino y aparto algunos mechones de su húmedo cabello

dios, Rei Utsukushii (eres hermoso)...- le susurro mientras con su dedo delineaba el contorno de su cara

Rei sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras tan efusivas de su ruso y sin esperar mas se lanzo contra su boca poseyéndola con mas pasión que antes, rodeo nuevamente su cuello buscando mas contacto con su cuerpo

Kai se sorprendió por la repentina reacción de su neko pero sin dudarlo le contesto con la misma fogosidad y al igual que Rei lo rodeo por la cintura juntando completamente sus cuerpos

Pero el chino no se conformaría con solo eso y con un toque leve acerco su lengua a los labios del bicolor, y comenzó a lamerlos suavemente logrando el acceso a la húmeda y caliente boca la cual empezó a recorrer con ansia topándose casi de inmediato con la lengua rusa de su chico, comenzando así un juego de caricias para luego convertirla en una guerra para ganar territorio

El beso pronto se volvió mas intenso y las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse por todo lado, no había duda el deseo los dominaba por completo, siendo Rei quien volvió a incitar al bicolor procediendo de nuevo al movimiento rítmico en el regazo de Hiwatari quien comenzó a lanzar gemidos que eran capturados por la boca del neko

Entre tanto Hiwatari recorría con sus manos la espalda de Rei mas los movimientos que producía el chino aumentaban y sus deseo también, cogió con sus manos los muslos del gatito y los acaricio suavemente para luego deslizarlas hasta las caderas del mismo ayudando en la maniobra que realizaba su koi...

Los labios de Rei se separaron de los del ruso quien dio un pequeño gruñido por la abrupta separación pero prontamente el lugar se invadió de los gemidos que ambos muchachos emitían, la boca del chino no se estuvo quieta y regreso pero esta ves a tomar posesión del cuello del bicolor y comenzó a lamerla con desesperación mordiéndolo de rato en rato, aumentando así la excitación de Hiwatari

Kai se sentía en las nubes las sensaciones que el neko daba a su cuerpo eran simplemente indescriptibles y mas aun cuando su boca comenzó a morder y succionar su blanca piel, si continuaba así no seria incapaz de controlarse... y así fue un cosquilleo se apodero de la parte baja de su abdomen y su miembro comenzó a reaccionar irguiéndose y chocando con la excitación ya presente del otro

Rei sintió reaccionar a la parte dormida de Kai que ahora estaba mas que despierta sonrió contra el cuello del bicolor, vaya que al fin había conseguido lo que se había propuesto 'excitar al ruso', solo que ahora había un problema... no quería parar... quería probar cada centímetro de la piel de Kai, estaba dispuesto a ofrecérsele si se lo pedía... ahora estaba a merced de Hiwatari y él haría que el bicolor jamás olvidase esa noche...

La boca de Rei continuaba su labor ahora en los hombros de Kai mientras sus manos se habían arrastrado hasta el pecho de su fénix, acaricio cada músculo de su perfecto dorso hasta que sus dedos se toparon con unas curiosas facciones, eran sus tetillas que ya estaban duras por tanta excitación, las acaricio con la punta de sus dedos apenas rozándolas escuchando los jadeos que la boca del ruso emitía ante tan sutil contacto... los labios del neko recorrieron hasta el rostro del bicolor besando y lamiendo las marcas azules que sus mejillas poseían para después acercarse a su boca y con la punta de su lengua delineo el contorno de la cavidad de su chico mientras sonreía por la agitada expresión que Kai le mostraba

Kai estaba fascinado por el actuar de su gatito le encantaba sentir sus labios presionando su piel, sus manos recorrer y frotar sus músculos, y mas que nada le encantaba sentir su miembro golpear con el del otro... sintió la boca de Rei posarse ahora en sus hombros y las manos de este recorrer su pecho... sus gemidos aumentaron, pero lo hizo mas aun cuando sintió los finos dedos de Kon tocar sus pezones que ahora estaban tan sensibles... pero las manos del bicolor tampoco se estaban quietas ya que se volvieron a bajar a los muslos del neko adentrándose en sus boxers acariciando y sobando sus caderas tan suaves... se encontraba bastante concentrado en lo que hacia que no sintió la boca del minino hasta que la lengua de este tocara y paseara por sus labios... saco sus manos de donde estaban y tomo con ellas la cabeza de Rei para acercarlo y completar el beso que su neko le había provocado...

Percibió las manos del ruso salir de sus boxers para sujetarlo por los costados de su cabeza y acercarlo lentamente a completar el beso que había estado pidiendo a Kai, sus lenguas volvieron a juguetear pasando de una boca a otra... Rei aprovecho el momento y con un suave pellizco sujeto uno de los pezones del ruso quien al sentirlo mordió levemente el labio inferior del chino pero sin separase aun del beso que habían iniciado... el neko no se conformaría con solo eso... él quería que Kai lo gozara como nunca... y para ello estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa...

Mientras su mano se distraía con la tetilla del ruso su otra mano que acariciaba el bien formado pecho de Kai descendió suavemente, apenas era una caricia hasta que llego al abdomen de Hiwatari y con un dedo comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas que se dirigían a la parte de bajo y pronto toda la palma de su mano se poso en la piel del ruso para continuar con su descenso llegando hasta la liga de los boxers azules de su amor, y con sumo cuidado se adentro a explorar la zona pélvica topándose con el excitado miembro de Kai quien se estremeció ante el roce con la mano caliente de Rei...

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras sentía un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo de golpe, soltó un gemido dentro la boca del chino, para luego cortar el beso... miro los ojos de Rei los cuales se mostraban algo traviesos y su sonrisa divertida, él también le sonrió y con sus manos sujeto los suaves pero firmes glúteos del neko quien se sonrojo de sobremanera...

Rei acerco su rostro al de Kai besando la punta de su nariz para después acercar sus labios al oído de Hiwatari y susurrarle muy sensualmente

ponte de pie...- murmuro lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y mirarle a los ojos esperando que su petición sea cumplida

Kai en un principio se extraño por la petición del neko... pero no pensaba negarse a nada de lo que este le pidiera... así que bajo con delicadeza a Rei de sus piernas e hizo lo que el chino le pidió...

Ahora Kai se encontraba de pie y Rei aun estaba arrodillado en el suelo de cemento, el chino sonrió y levantándose sobre sus rodillas pero sin pararse por completo del suelo se acerco al bicolor... por la diferencia de estatura Rei le llegaba hasta el abdomen "suficiente" pensó y sonrió lascivamente...

Sujeto con sus manos los costados de Kai y acercando su lengua a su piel nívea comenzó a lamer ligeramente, apenas tocando con la punta su abdomen para después pegarse cual sanguijuela, succionando mordiendo y lamiendo la piel tan suave y firme de su chico... sus manos también comenzaron a acariciar los costados del ruso y luego las piernas de este...

Kai estaba demasiado enardecido trataba inútilmente sujetarse de algún lugar en la pared de madera... miro hacia abajo y quedo embelesado por los movimientos que el gatito hacia con su boca y sus manos... mas un detalle le llamo la atención y eso era que ahora Rei le deslizaba suavemente el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo...

Rei no aguanto mas quería saborear todo de Kai, T-O-D-O, y para ello estaba esa molesta prenda que lo incomodaba, tomo con sus manos la tela que colgaba y con delicados movimientos la comenzó a deslizar, mientras se lamía los labios con deseo... pronto dejo a Kai como quería y se maravillo por el suculento banquete que ante sus ojos se presentaba... sonrió y dando una ligera lamida a la punta del sexo de Kai se puso de pie

Kai emitió un pequeño grito de placer al sentir la lengua de Rei rozar su miembro y luego vio como este se ponía de pie quedando casi a su altura no pudiendo evitarlo lo abrazo para luego atraparlo en uno de esos fogosos besos que había recientemente aprendido... sin embrago sintió un extraño calor rodear su sexo para luego aprisionarlo en un agarre delicado pero firme, no había duda era la mano de Rei...

Rei sintió como Kai se tensaba cuando sujeto con su mano el miembro del ruso, separo su boca y se acerco nuevamente al oído de Hiwatari

Kai... te gusta...- pregunto entre jadeos mientras comenzaba a mover su mano masturbando a su koi, realizo movimientos lentos quería que Kai lo disfrutara- dime... te gusta...- reitero su pregunta

siii...sii...- era todo lo que su boca podía decir y su cabeza pensar...

Abrazo mas fuerte a Rei cuando este aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus gemidos se incrementaron de volumen y sus caderas ahora se movían al compás de la mano de su neko

Continuo un rato mas así, hasta que Rei sintió los espasmos del cuerpo de Kai y sabia que pronto explotaría... pero él no lo quería así...

aun no...- volvió a susurrarle, Kai le miro confundido fue entonces cuando con una agilidad digna de él se deslizo por el cuerpo del ruso, pero sin cesar su labor se coloco como estaba anteriormente, lamió nuevamente sus labios y con su lengua rozo la punta del miembro de Kai quien al sentirlo soltó un gemido fuerte... sonrió y comenzó a besar la punta nuevamente mientras su mano aun continuaba con su movimiento, acerco sus labios al erguido sexo del ruso para quitar su mano y remplazarla por su boca mientras deslizaba sus manos libres por todo el cuerpo ruso...

Kai sintió esa cavidad húmeda y caliente atrapar su sexo y la sensación fue algo inexpresable... si antes lo disfrutaba ahora lo gozaba y los sonidos que salían de sus labios así lo demostraban, con sus manos se sujeto al pelo de su gatito y lo apretó acercándolo mas a su excitación... los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y el cuerpo de Hiwatari se tenso por unos instantes para luego explotar dentro la boca de su amor...

Rei comprendió que Kai ya no aguantaría mas así que incremento las succiones para que por fin el ruso se liberara, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Hiwatari se tenso y soltó toda su semilla dentro su boca, Rei primero sintió ese sabor amargo tocar su lengua pero de inmediato trago todo el liquido espeso y caliente para después volver a degustar el sabor de su chico "así sabe Kai..." se dijo y sacando el miembro del ruso de su boca comenzó a lamer todo el contorno limpiándolo por completo...

Kai dio un grito de placer al vaciarse dentro de su koi, desvió la mirada para observar nuevamente al ser que tanto adoraba y vio como Rei continuaba lamiendo todo su sexo, sonrió y posando una mano en la mejilla de este le indico que se pusiera de pie, Rei inmediatamente obedeció y abrazo a su chico, Hiwatari que aun intentaba regular su respiración comenzó a hablar

Rei...- aun trataba de controlarse- yo... te quiero...- le susurro besando su mejilla

yo también Kai...- respondió de inmediato el neko aprisionando nuevamente la boca del ruso

El beso se intensifico, Kai rodeo a su minino por el cuello mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura delicadamente, pero las piernas de Hiwatari comenzaron a temblar debido a la acción de hace instantes y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza comenzó a descender llevando consigo a su neko sentándose por completo en las mantas que habían dejado caer momentos antes...

Rei...- hablo cuando sus bocas se habían separado en busca de aire- te quiero mucho...- continuo hablando mientras con su mano acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de su koi

Kai...- respondió el chino- yo también te quiero mucho- contesto alegremente y volvió alanzarse a los brazos del ruso-japonés logrando con esta acción derribar al bicolor dejándolo totalmente recostado sobre las cobijas que ahora serian su colchón protegiéndolos así del frió piso, Rei se acomodo sobre Kai posando sus manos en el pecho de su fénix ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este entre tanto le otorgaba uno que otro beso a su blanca piel...

Kai sonrió ante el gesto tan animoso de su gatito y con sus fuertes brazos lo rodeo acercándolo lo mas posible... mas al sentir los cálidos labios de Rei besar su cuello un hormigueo comenzó a correrle por todo el cuerpo, sus manos que instantes antes habían estado fijas en la espalda del chino comenzaron a vagar por esta, acariciándola suavemente para después frotar con algo mas de brusquedad mientras Rei chupaba nuevamente la piel nívea de Hiwatari quien comenzó nuevamente a respirar con dificultad... las manos que estaban paseando por la espalda del neko llegaron hasta los resortes del bóxer que Kon traía y con un sutil movimiento se adentro en estos, sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a explorar ese territorio virgen, con un movimiento fugaz se apoderaron de las nalgas del minino y comenzaron a masajearlas con deseo y lujuria...

Rei sintió las curiosas manos de Kai adentrarse en sus boxers y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas (como si eso fuera posible...) había dejado de besar el cuello del ruso y empezó a jadear cuando este le había sujetado los glúteos comenzando a frotarlos logrando como resultado que el chino vuelva a excitarse

Hiwatari sintió la dureza del miembro de su gatito y sonrió... pero al igual que Rei su sexo no tardo en levantarse nuevamente chocando con el estomago del otro

Rei levanto su rostro hasta encontrase con la mirada amatista de Kai, le miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió siendo correspondido de igual modo entonces se acerco nuevamente juntando una vez mas sus bocas

Kai retiro sus manos de los boxers de Rei y los llevo a la nuca de este para intensificar el beso cuando se hubiesen separado Kai volvió a hablar

Rei..- le susurro muy cerca- quiero hacerlo...- completo sin poder evitar ruborizarse

Rei abrió los ojos enormemente y es que acaso Kai se refería a hacer 'eso'... no sabia que responder, por un lado estaba completamente nervioso y es que esta era su primera vez haciendo esta clase de cosas, además que por lo que sabia 'eso' dolía mucho y no quería verse débil ante Kai, por otro lado él quería mucho a Hiwatari y se había dicho que haría cualquier cosa que este le pidiera además después de todo el lo había provocado desde el principio...

Kai vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de su chino, sabia que estaba pidiendo demasiado en tan poco tiempo

solo si quieres... no pienso obligarte- acoto y es que comprendería si Rei se negaba después de todo jamás haría algo que dañase de algún modo a su neko

Rei salió del trance en el que se encontraba y miro lo ojos amatistas de su chico los cuales esperaban una respuesta de su parte y sin dudar un instante mas Rei contesto

soy todo tuyo...- respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a besar la boca de Hiwatari

Kai sonrió de igual forma y respondió al beso de su minino mientras nuevamente sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo se su Rei... prontamente volvieron a llegar a los boxers del neko solo que esta vez no metió las manos sino que mas bien sujeto la tela y con sutileza comenzó a deslizarla sacándoselo por completo, volvió a acariciar el cuerpo, ahora si, desnudo de Rei...

El ruso se separo de la boca del chino y empujándolo delicadamente logro que Rei se sentara para después arrodillarse él, Kai subió a su neko en su regazo haciendo que este separara las piernas para que lo rodeara por la cintura y así poder besarlo y abrazarlo

Rei se apeno cuando Kai le sujeto de las piernas haciendo que lo rodeara con ellas aun se encontraba un tanto nervioso pero de inmediato Kai lo había sujetado con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo

Hiwatari sintió que su neko ya se encontraba mas tranquilo y empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de este... sus labios abandonaron los labios del otro y comenzaron su descenso por el cuello del chino degustando su delicioso sabor con su lengua para después continuar por los hombros y de estos bajar a su pecho, las manos de Kai mientras tanto se encargaban de sujetar el cuerpo de su minino ya que debido a los besos del ruso comenzó a arquearse para dar mas accesibilidad a la boca de Kai

Sus besos volvieron a subir para capturar la boca de Rei y así continuar con la labor que Kai había asignado a sus manos... las cuales retomaron su acción acariciando cada centímetro de la acanelada piel del chino, una de sus manos subió hasta la nuca de Rei para que este no se separase del beso mientras que la otra se deslizo hasta la parte frontal del cuerpo de su koi para poder descender hasta el mas que despierto miembro del neko y sujetándolo de un movimiento rápido comenzó a masturbarlo como antes el hubiese hecho...

Rei sintió la mano de su koi bastante cerca de su parte sensible y volvió a ponerse nervioso sin embargo Kai trataba de calmarlo con su frenético beso lográndolo a medias ya que cuando el ruso sujeto su sexo trato de dar un gritito de placer mas la mano que sujetaba su nuca se lo impidió siendo el grito ahogado en la boca del otro...

Sin embargo la falta de oxigeno volvió a hacerse presente y al separarse Rei comenzó a gemir con libertad la mano desocupada de Kai volvió a posarse en la nuca del minino solo que esta vez solo hizo que sus frentes se juntaran para luego deslizarla por el costado atrapando con esta la mano del chino y entrelazarla con la suya y ambos se miraron mientras comenzaban a gemir armonizadamente siendo mas fuertes y seguidos los jadeos de Rei por obvias razones

Rei apretaba cada vez mas fuerte la mano que Hiwatari había enlazado con la de él, mientras que su otra mano sujetaba el hombro de Kai... y aun sin apartar la mirada de las amatistas del ruso le regalo una sonrisa siendo correspondido de igual forma... sin embargo apretó fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo el cual le anunciaba que ya no aguantaría mucho y comenzó a jadear con mayor intensidad

Kai vio la expresión en el rostro del neko y sonrió aun mas aumentando la velocidad de su mano logrando que su neko se soltara sobre esta después de dar un pequeño grito de satisfacción...

Rei después de que hubiera explotado en la mano de su koi tras dar un grito abrió los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento... cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro del otro le sonrió besando fugazmente sus labios sin embargo Kai dirigió su mirada para abajo y el hizo lo mismo viendo como su semilla había bañado la mano del ruso y parte de su abdomen... se sintió avergonzado, pero Kai comenzó a subir su mano manchada y tras las atentas orbes doradas de Rei procedió a lamer todo el residuo blanquecino

delicioso...- susurro limpiando completamente su mano ante la absorta mirada de Rei

Cuando hubo quitado todo el liquido de su mano sonrió al chino que aun continuaba viéndolo un tanto desconcertado

sabes delicioso...- le dijo y volvió a besarle siendo correspondido un cien porciento "ahora viene lo difícil..." pensó Kai y es que como procedería sin lastimar a su neko, aun no estaba completamente seguro así que se dejaría guiar por su instinto (lujuria mas bien diría yo)

Separo su boca y comenzó a lamer el cuello apiñonado de su chico mientras sus manos viajaban por todo es cuerpo de Rei pero el chino tampoco estaba atrás ya que con sus manos también acariciaba la espalda del ruso mientras mantenía cerrado los ojos concentrándose solo en Kai...

Kai subió una de sus manos e introdujo un dedo en la boca de Rei quien de inmediato comenzó al chuparla con frenesí dejándola completamente empapada, retiro suavemente su dedo y la suplió por su boca mientras su dedo bajaba haciendo una línea recta en la espalda llegando hasta la separación de los glúteos del chino... descendió un poco mas y se topo con lo había estado buscando, la pequeña entrada del neko...

Con sumo cuidado introdujo su dedo aun mojado por la saliva del chino en la cavidad deleitándose con lo estrecha de esta, la movió un poco causando que Rei abriera los ojos de repente y cortara el beso para morder su labio inferior, con su mano libre Kai acaricio la mejilla del neko y le sonrió dulcemente, fue entonces cuando Rei soltó su labio y comenzó a jadear acostumbrándose al invasor que en su cuerpo hacia espacio... Kai al notar el relajamiento del cuerpo de su minino introdujo un segundo dedo moviéndolo de igual modo...

Rei volvió a apretar los ojos gimiendo mas fuerte por el dolor producido por la invasión de esos dos aventureros dedos, sin embargo tras ese malestar estaba el placer acrecentándose y pronto se apoderaría de su ser... rodeo el cuello de Kai con ambos brazos sin dejar de jadear cerca del oído de Hiwatari lo que hacia que este se excitara aun mas rodeando con su mano desocupada la espalda del neko...

Kai introdujo un tercer dedo y moviéndolo mas profundamente logro que la abertura de Rei fuera suficiente para iniciar su acto, pero prefirió que fuera el mismo Rei quien lo hiciera y retirando con cuidado sus dedos hablo

Rei..- lo llamo captando la atención del chino que aun lo tenia sujeto en un abrazo- tu hazlo...- le indico un tanto apenado

El chino no comprendió del todo así que Kai tuvo que indicarle y levantándole un poco las caderas a su neko lo acomodo de tal forma que su miembro estuviera justamente bajo la entrada de Rei

¿estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?.- pregunto para que Rei no se arrepintiera después, aun tenia miedo de dañar a su neko y quería saber si este estaba dispuesto a entregarse de esa forma a él ya que no soportaría que después su neko lo llegara a odiar por forzarlo...

Rei miro la extraña expresión de Kai y es que acaso se veía ¿temeroso, tenia miedo pero ¿a que?... sonrió, acaso temía ¿dañarlo?. sonrió aun mas y besando fugazmente los labios del ruso contesto

muy seguro- y comenzó a descender sobre el excitado miembro del ruso apenas entro la punta cuando se detuvo en su proceder soltando algunas lagrimas y gemidos de dolor...

Le dolía y mucho, no sabia si seria capaz de aguantarlo... sus ojos no dejaban de verter lagrimas los apretó fuertemente tratando inútilmente de detener su llanto mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente los hombros de Hiwatari clavándole sus dedos e incluso las uñas

Kai por su lado quería entrar de una vez en el cuerpo de su amado, su cuerpo así lo exigía pues su miembro comenzaba a palpitarle causándole un poco de dolor pero esperaría a que Rei lo hiciera ya que no quería dañar tan hermoso ser, vio como pequeñas gotas salían de las orbes de su neko y sintió como este lo apretaba fuertemente de los hombros... ¿acaso era tanto el dolor?... subió sus manos y con toda la delicadeza que fuera capaz de poseer y limpio las gotas saladas que salían de sus gemas doradas

Rei sintió las cálidas manos de su koi limpiar sus lagrimas y abrió los ojos para toparse con esos rubís tan hermosos que lo miraban con preocupación, dando respiro profundos trato de calmarse y volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del ruso para comenzar a besarlo con dulzura a lo que Kai respondió con algo mas de pasión pasando una vez mas de un beso inocente a uno cargado de mucha intensidad y ardor...

Kai disfrutaba de tan fogoso beso y con sus manos acariciaba la acanelada piel de Rei, ese beso de algún modo lograba relajar a su neko y esa seria una buena oportunidad para completar la unión de sus cuerpos... llevo sus manos hasta las caderas del chino y las sujeto firmemente, aumento el grado del beso y cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rei relajarse por completo con un brusco movimiento empujo las caderas del minino logrando la penetración por completo...

Ambos lanzaron un grito separando sus bocas, las lagrimas de Rei nuevamente se hicieron presentes y Kai se angustio... ¿acaso lo había lastimado?... eso seria algo que jamás se perdonaría

¿te lastime?.- pregunto con congoja mientras sumisamente lamía las mejillas del chino absorbiendo las gotas de agua que caían sin cesar de sus ojos

Fijo su vista en la cara de su koi y vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento, respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo le dolía completamente... pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Kai y aunque este fue el dolor mas grande que hubiese experimentado no lo diría, dio unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y trato de responder

n-no...- contesto tratando de que el tono de su voz no lo delatase- estoy... bien...- agrego y se asió fuertemente del cuello de su fénix ocultando en este su rostro mientras Kai aun tenia sujeto sus manos a la cadera del chino

Se quedaron quietos un momento mientras el cuerpo de Rei se amoldaba al usurpador de su cavidad... cuando el dolor disminuyo el neko sintió otra sensación que lo empezaba a embargar y eso era... placer... si, su cuerpo se inundaba de placer y ante el mas pequeño movimiento su cuerpo mandaba choques eléctricos a todos su sentidos y el deseo de sentir mas lo consumió... comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, subiendo y bajando por el miembro de su koi, la sensación se hacia mas fuerte y los movimientos de Rei comenzaron a ser mas rápidos

Kai sintió al igual que Rei los choques de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando el minino comenzó a moverse lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad... sus gemidos se unieron a los de Rei y juntos comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el inmenso placer que anegaban sus cuerpos

Kai... ahhh... Kai...- gemía el gatito regalando uno que otro pequeño beso a su bicolor aprisionando con sus manos la espalda de este

Rei... mmm...- se quejaba de igual forma el ruso sosteniendo a Rei por las caderas ayudándole en sus movimientos... pronto el placer se hacia insoportable pero Kai quería mas, y sosteniendo al chino lo recostó sobre el piso para quedar él encima y tomar control de las embestidas, así lo hizo puso ambas manos a los costados del minino penetrándolo una y otra vez ya que Rei aun mantenía sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de Hiwatari

Kai... ahhh... tengo... ahhh...frió...- se quejaba el neko entre cada gemido, se detuvo un poco y vio que efectivamente Rei estaba sobre el piso de cemento y si lo dejaba ahí mas que seguro enfermaría... el bicolor paseo su vista por el lugar y encontró algo que podría servirles de mucho...

sujétate a mi...- susurro y Rei obedeció de inmediato envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del bicolor y apretó mas fuerte el enganche de sus piernas... Kai sintió el agarre de su neko y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie con Rei unido aun a él juntando su mejilla a la suya, camino con dificultad y esta se incremento cuando el chino se comenzó a mover suavemente- si... sigues... haciendo eso... te soltare...- advirtió entre jadeos

apúrate...- contesto el neko logrando que Hiwatari sonriera pues vaya que su neko le había resultado algo impaciente...

Rei sintió algo que golpeaba sus glúteos y cuando giro su vista al objeto ese vio que se trataba de la mesa, volvió a dirigir la mirada a Kai quien simplemente le sonrió para luego depositarlo con suavidad sobre el mueble, ahora si que se encontraba a merced del ruso ya que el estaba completamente tendido en la mesa mientras Kai se encontraba de pie teniendo el control absoluto

Con sus manos asgo las caderas del chino y las embestidas de Kai no se hicieron esperar... la mesa les brindaba un buen soporte además de que facilitaba bastante el proceder del ruso, por su parte Rei se encontraba jadeando con mayor fuerza mientras asía sus manos al borde del mueble cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y apretando mas el agarre de sus piernas...

Kai con cada arremetida profundizaba mas su penetración y es que la calidez del cuerpo de Rei lo alucinaba y la estrechez del chino lo enloquecía de sobre manera, cada acometida que daba hacia gritar de placer al neko quien aun mantenía ambas manos en la madera de la mesa

Kai...ahhh...Kai...ahhh...mas...mas...-repetía mientras Hiwatari entraba y salía de su cuerpo... si continuaba así era mas que seguro que volvería a explotar

Rei...mmm... Rei... itoshii (delicioso)...- gemía de igual modo el ruso y soltando una mano la dirigió al miembro expuesto de su koi, sujetándola con cuidado comenzó nuevamente a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del chino y sin poder evitarlo se vació por segunda vez en la mano de su fénix siendo seguido de inmediato por Kai quien al sentir el liquido mojar su mano también estallo dentro de su neko arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo y soltando un grito sordo salido desde lo mas profundo de su ser...

Kai respiro profundamente tratando de calmar su trémulo cuerpo, dirigió la mirada a su koi que aun se encontraba sobre la mesa completamente tendido cubriendo con uno de sus brazos su rostro tratando al igual que él recuperarse de tan maravillosa experiencia, aun no salía de él y su mano aun sujetaba el miembro de su minino el cual estaba completamente bañado por el esperma de Rei y con movimientos lento se acerco hasta este para lamer todo el residuo tanto de su mano como del abdomen del chino

Rei puso uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro debía controlarse y dejar de temblar de ese modo, todo había sido magnifico y se encontraba muy feliz, aun podía sentir a Kai dentro suyo y su mano sujetarlo con firmeza... sin embargo una sensación que ya había experimentado volvió a sentirla, retiro su brazo y apoyándose sobre sus codos se levanto un poco para ver que era lo que ahora Kai hacia... sonrió enormemente cuando vio al bicolor lamerle, limpiándole cuidadosamente su cuerpo... se veía tan sumiso... pero eso era algo que lo guardaría para si mismo ya que decirle la palabra dócil a Kai representaba mas que un insulto, sonrió para si mismo

Cuando Kai termino su tarea volvía a levantar la vista y se topo con las hermosas orbes doradas del chino y su afectuosa sonrisa

¿estas bien?.- pregunto aun preocupado el bicolor

perfecto- hablo con entusiasmo

y... ¿te gusto?.- volvió a cuestionar dudoso

mmm... ¿a ti te gusto?.- devolvió la pregunta

me fascino-

pues a mi el doble- respondió juguetonamente el gatito, Kai sonrió ampliamente por primera vez y saliendo del cuerpo del chino lo abrazo fuertemente

ahora descansemos un rato ¿si?.- propuso el bicolor alcanzándole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar de aquel mueble, Rei asintió y sujetando la mano del bicolor se puso de pie suavemente porque su cuerpo aun dolía... "un bajo precio para estar con Kai..." pensó y aguantando el dolor sonrió caminando de regreso a las cobijas que aun estaban botadas en el piso

Kai tomo una manta y tapo con esta a Rei luego puso la otra manta en sus hombros sentándose invitando al chino a hacer lo mismo, Rei aun envuelto con la cobija acepto gustoso el ofrecimiento del ruso y se situó en el centro de sus piernas recostando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor para luego rodear con sus brazos la cintura de su fénix... por otro lado Kai espero a que su neko se acomodara y lo rodeo de igual modo tapando a ambos con la cobija de Hiwatari

duerme un poco...- le hablo despacito y beso su frente

pero Kai... dijiste que no durmiera...- replico el neko recordando las palabras del bicolor

pero eso era por que hacia frió pero ahora...- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y al parecer la tormenta ya había cesado..¿en que momento?... bah! Eso era lo que menos importaba- hace mucho calor no crees...-

siiiii- expreso el neko al momento de dar un gran bostezo y hacia lo que Kai le había dicho... cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el relajante palpitar del corazón de su ruso...

bien...- susurro el bicolor y dando un ultimo beso a su gatito cerro sus ojos deleitándose con la calidez del cuerpo de su adorado Rei... no faltaba mucho apara que la mañana se hiciera presente y debían aprovechar lo mejor posible del descanso que necesitaban

Un nuevo día había llegado y el enorme astro denominado sol así lo indicaba despertando a todas las personas pero en una cabaña dos muchachitos continuaban sumidos en un profundo sueño si importar nada a su alrededor...

ya estoy preocupado...-

vamos a ese puesto de guardabosques para pedir ayuda...-

si vamos...-

TBC...

No sean tan duras conmigo... y pues que puedo decir sino que en un principio pensé hacer solo dos capítulos pero este lemon me salió mas largo de lo que pensé y bueno la conclusión será en el siguiente capitulo (aunque todavía no se que hacer...) solo espero no demorar...

A contestar Reviews:

**Suzuko:** pues si a ti te gusta esta pareja... ya eres una de las mías! Por que a mi me fascinan y gracias que bueno q te haya gustado, solo espero q este capitulo no te desilusione

**HiO iVaNoT: **aunque me tarde bastante acá por fin lo actualizo... y es q es un poco difícil escribir dos o mas historias al mismo tiempo...

**La LoKa KeLLy: **no es nada... ybueno que te diré... este es el lemon mas largo q he escrito y si recibo buenas criticas realizare mas (o sea fic mas largos... no lemons) - eso no yo me la creo VIVAN LOS LEMONS!**  
**


	3. final

Holas!... después de bastante tiempo actualizare por fin el ultimo capitulo de este fic... aunque el final no esta tan bueno que digamos... pero es que escribir tantas historias me deja sin ideas... espero les guste ya que no todo esta tan mal... incluso creo que me salió un tanto entretenido (espero piensen lo mismo)

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson)

.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear con insistencia sus ojos obligando a abrirlos... apretó fuertemente sus párpados para después empezar a abrirlos, sus pupilas se dilataron por la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana haciendo que tardara un poco en enfocar el lugar, por lo que parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir definitivamente sus hermosas orbes amatistas

Cuando identifico el lugar a su mente rápidamente acudieron los recuerdos de lo acontecido durante la tormenta... justamente en ese lugar y con la persona que estaba fuertemente sujeta a su cintura, nuevamente sus ojos rojizos se nublaron un poco y con una de sus manos comenzó a frotarlos al momento que soltaba un gran bostezo, y de inmediato el pequeño cuerpo que tenia abrazado a él se movió rezongando algunas palabras inentendibles, sonrió y sus orbes amatistas se posaron en aquel ser que aun dormía...

Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al contemplar el hermoso rostro del muchachito chino que estaba pegado a su piel, la misma piel que las ágiles manos del neko habían mimado y sus labios habían probado... aun podía sentir en su nívea piel el calor de esas caricias y la humedad de esa boca que tanto placer le habían otorgado...

Cuantas veces había soñado con un momento así y ahora había ocurrido... aun le parecía tan irreal... sino fuera por que podía aun sentir el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Rei hubiera jurado que todo lo que había ocurrido era otra mas de sus locas fantasías en su cabeza... sin embargo la presencia de su minino corroboraban la verdad absoluta... Rei se le había entregado en su totalidad!...

Sus manos aun queriendo sentir la tersa y apiñonada piel de su adoración comenzaron a adentrarse en las mantas y como si de una frágil figura que en cualquier momento se quebraría comenzó a acariciarlo con toda la delicadeza que fuera capaz de poseer... sus manos nuevamente viajaron lentamente por toda la suave tez de su Rei, llegando a posarse de nuevo en los firmes glúteos del chino... suspiro un par de veces y sin poder evitarlo los apretó, logrando con este acto la exaltación del neko

Rei aun dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su ruso recordando y soñando con todas esas caricias que amablemente el bicolor le había brindado, reviviendo el momento una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabia que ya había amanecido pues la viva luz así lo demostraba, pero aun no quería despertar no quería alejarse de la calidez de Hiwatari, no quería dejar de escuchar el incesante palpitar del corazón de su chico ese mismo corazón que la gente decía que el ruso no poseía... cuan equivocados estaban!... si tan solo se detuvieran un poco y escucharan con atención también podrían ser capaces de oír el rítmico y tranquilizante palpitar que dentro el perfecto pecho de Kai retumbaba, si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad de mostrase como en realidad es... también lo amarían... pero no, las personas solo se fijan en las apariencias y vaya que la simple presencia de Kai era atemorizante, es por ello que la gente le huía sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de conocerlo... después de todo ellos se lo pierden...

El chino estaba despierto pero no por ello lo demostraba, quería dormir por siempre y si fuera posible junto a él... Rei sintió los movimientos que hacia y como Hiwatari bostezaba, refunfuño algunas cosas que lastimosamente fueron escuchadas por el bicolor pero sin embargo parecía que no lo había entendido "menos mal..." pensó y continuo con sus pensamientos sin embargo volvió a sentir algo mas... unas manos... mejor dicho las manos de Kai que comenzaban a pasear por su piel, ahora si que el neko quería protestar y es que si continuaba así seria incapaz de retener sus jadeos... trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellas ardientes, fuertes y varoniles manos de Hiwatari recorrerlo pero a cada momento se le hacia mas dificultoso y mas aun cuando sus manos se detuvieron en su trasero... respiro con un poco mas de aceleración mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, pero de repente sintió el fuerte apretón y ya sin poder evitarlo se levando de un sobresalto poniéndose frente al ruso...

.-.buenos días gatito.-. hablo Kai al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica

.-.bu-buenos días...-. saludo Rei un tanto sorprendido y otro tanto avergonzado

.-.¿qué tal dormiste?...-. pregunto el bicolor acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chino

.-.bien...-. sonrió apoyando completamente su rostro en la mano del ruso.-. ¿y tu?...-.

.-.excelente.-. contesto mirando las doradas orbes del neko.-. aunque...-.

.-.¿qué?...-. pregunto curioso

.-.me siento engañado...-. soltó y Rei abrió de sobremanera los ojos¿por qué Kai le había dicho eso?... ¿sentirse engañado?... ¿por qué?...

.-.yo... ¿hice algo?...-. pregunto dudoso el minino

.-.si.-. soltó seriamente manteniendo aun la mirada en los ojos del neko esperando alguna reacción la cual no se tardo en aparecer y siendo reflejadas de inmediato en las doradas orbes de su amor, eso que se veía era... preocupación o talvez tristeza... el chino iba preguntar algo cuando Hiwatari lo silencio con un dedo posado en los sonrosados labios del otro y continuo.-. si ya estabas despierto ¿por que fingiste que aun dormías?...-. pregunto

.-.eh... pues...-. balbuceo y agacho la mirada.-. quería seguir abrazado a ti...-. confeso y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

.-.ahhh.-. dijo el bicolor posando sus manos sobre el rostro del chino y levantándolo con cuidado contemplo el sonrojo de este "lindo" pensó y le sonrió acercando sus bocas

.-.un momento.-. hablo el minino a centímetros de los labios del ruso para luego alejarse.-. ¿tu sabias que yo no estaba durmiendo?...-. pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

.-.este...-. fue lo único que atino a responder

.-.¿así que tu también me engañaste?...-. dijo con falso enfado mientras ahora era él quien se acercaba al rostro del ruso

.-.pero tu lo hiciste primero.-. se defendió el bicolor manteniéndose estático en su sitio sintiendo la cercanía del chino

.-.y tu continuaste.-. alegaba el otro a escasos milímetros de su objetivo.-. y otra cosa...-.

.-.¿qué?...-. respondió en un susurro rozando ya los labios del neko

.-.feliz San Valentín.-. susurro de igual forma y atrapo finalmente la boca del bicolor

Se fundieron en un apasionado y sofocante beso uno mas de tantos otros que durante la noche se habían otorgado... sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse comenzando nuevamente una deliciosa guerra territorial prontamente sus manos también entraron en dicho enfrentamiento y comenzaron a explorar el mayor territorio posible de su oponente...

Las manos de ambos viajaban ansiosas por la piel del otro acariciando, frotando e incluso arañando la tez de ambos... pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente y con delicadeza separaron sus labios para mirarse a los ojos dejando sus manos quietas donde estaban... las manos de Rei sobre los muslos del bicolor y las manos de Kai al costado del chino. Contemplaron los ojos del otro y se sonrieron mutuamente

.-.te amo Kai.-. espeto el neko aun perdido en la profundidad de las amatistas del ruso

.-.y yo a ti mi gatito.-. respondió con dulzura en su voz mirando embelesado la hermosura de los ojos de Rei.-. pero aun me las debes...-. dijo refiriéndose al engaño de antes, el chino lo miro con sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Hiwatari se le lanzo encima haciéndolos caer

.-.Kai...-. refuto el minino al sentir el peso de su koi encima suyo y sin darle tiempo a objetar algo mas Kai comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.-. jajajajaja.-. comenzó a carcajear el chino mientras Kai aun continuaba con la tortura

.-.pídeme perdón.-. sentencio el otro

.-.no...jajajajaj.-. respondió el otro riendo con mayor fuerza

.-.hazlo.-. ordeno Hiwatari.-. o si no...-. y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse mas rápido causando que el chino se retuerza de tanta risa lo cual le costaba mucho pues teniendo encima a Kai le era difícil escapar

.-.esta... jajajaja bien... jajajaja.-. anuncio el chino por lo que Kai se detuvo y apoyándose sobre sus manos elevo su cuerpo quedando en cuatro patas miro a la persona que tenia bajo suyo completamente desnudo, aunque el se encontraría de igual modo si no fuera por la manta que apenas lo cubría de la cintura para abajo puesta de una forma que caía cubriendo las partes esenciales de ambos muchachos (espero se entienda), pero Rei ya había perdido su cobija por el suelo así que se hallaba totalmente expuesto cosa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos del ruso

.-.y bien...-. insto Kai

.-.lo... siento...-. soltó el minino con una sonrisa aun tratando de controlar su cuerpo

.-.mmmm no me convences...-. dijo levantando una ceja y sonriéndole libidinosamente.-. creo que mejor continuo...-. hablo mas para si mismo

.-.no Kai... ya no puedo mas...-. suplico el neko

.-.a si...-.

.-.¡no!.¡por favor!.-. grito Rei ante el acercamiento del bicolor, él cual posaba nuevamente una de sus manos en el costado del chino.-. NOOO, DETENTE!.-. grito con mas fuerza

.-. escucharon ese grito.-.

.-.si... parece que viene de allá.-. señalo la pequeña cabaña

.-.vamos a revisar...-. y los demás asintieron

Se acercaron silenciosamente pasando entre los pequeños arbustos y llegaron hasta la puerta, se detuvieron frente a esta y conversaron suavemente

.-. y si es alguien mas...-. dijo el moreno japonés.-. capaz interrumpimos algo.-. acoto sonrojándose levemente ante la simple idea de hallar algo... comprometedor

.-.pero el grito sonó a un 'no por favor' y eso no me parece normal.-. contesto el americano

.-.además estoy segura que era la voz de Rei.-. comento la gata

.-.NOOO, DETENTE!.-. se escucho dentro de la cabaña haciendo sobresaltar a los invasores que se hallaban parados frente a la puerta

.-.les dije que era Rei.-. hablo exaltada Maraiah

.-.a la cuenta de tres entramos.-. propuso el nipón a lo que los otros dos asintieron

.-.uno... dos... tres!.-. gritaron al mismo tiempo que Tyson y Max se estrellaban con la puerta de madera la cual ya estaba abierta (recuerden que Kai la abrió de una patada y la tranco después con una silla) así que fácilmente cedió... la silla salió volando y los dos muchachitos cayeron con un estrenduoso ruido al suelo frió de cemento

.-.ouch!.-. se quejo el moreno

.-.dolió...-. de igual modo se quejo el yanqui

.-.KYYAAAAA!.-. de pronto grito la chica haciendo que el japonés y el americano dirigieran la mirada a donde la gata rosa lo hacia y de inmediato los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante semejante espectáculo...

Kai cubierto con una cobija desde la cintura dejando expuesto todo su musculosa y bien formada espalda, apoyado en una sola mano mientras su otra mano se perdía quien sabe donde pues aquella manta tapaba el trayecto de esta, sus piernas sostenidas en sus rodillas una a cada lado del chino... y Rei se encontraba totalmente tendido sobre el piso desnudo sosteniendo a Kai por los hombros...

Y tanto Kai como Rei los miraban con una expresión de asombro completamente sonrojados... pero rápidamente Kai recobro el control y cambiando su expresión a una mas seria hablo

.-.¿se van a quedar ahí todo el día?.-. pregunto fríamente a lo que tanto Tyson como Max se pusieron de pie de inmediato para comenzar con las interrogaciones del caso...

.-.¿qué están haciendo?.-. pregunto inocentemente Max con un tono rosáceo pintando su pecosa carita

.-.¿por qué Rei grito?.-. pregunto también Tyson

.-.¿por qué están desnudos?.-. volvió a preguntar el yanqui

.-.¿por qué están en el suelo?.-. continuo el nipón

.-.¿por qué estas encima de Rei?.-. siguió el americano

.-.¿por qué...?.-. trato de decir el japonés cuando Kai los interrumpió

.-.quieren callarse de una vez...-. siseo mientras enduraba la mirada que les dirigía a ambos chicos.-. solo les permitiré una pregunta... y nada mas.-. advirtió

.-.¿qué haces?.-. preguntaron Max y Tyson a la vez

.-.pues que parece...-. respondió a lo que el yanqui y el nipón movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.-. trato de violar a Rei...-. contesto tranquilamente mientras se formaba en su rostro una lasciva sonrisa asustando a ambos y causando desconcierto en el rostro del chino haciendo que su ligero rubor pasase a un intenso sonrojo

.-.Kai...-. trato de refutar algo el chino pero de inmediato la mano de Kai que tenia en el costado del neko le tapo la boca

.-.no es cierto...-. murmuro incrédula la gata que todo este tiempo aun continuaba estática en su lugar

.-.tu no serias capaz...-. hablo el pecoso dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación al ruso

.-.hn.-. contesto el bicolor manteniendo su escalofriante sonrisa

.-.ya veras Hiwatari...-. hablo el japonés a medida que apretaba sus manos formando un puño y oprimía fuertemente los dientes

.-.ni creas que me intimidas Tyson.-. hablo con descaro el ruso

.-.Kai...-. pronuncio el japonés a medida que se acercaba hasta ellos, fue entonces cuando Rei tuvo que reaccionar ya que no quería que pelearan y menos por una broma, una cruel broma por parte de su koi

Las manos del chino aun estaban sobre los hombros de Kai mirando atentamente la escena que su ruso había provocado... debía aceptar que se divertía al ver las expresiones en las caras de sus amigos es por ello que no había tratado de retirar al bicolor de su encima y tampoco había hecho nada para levantar la mano que cubría su boca, quería ver que ocurría pero pronto las cosas estaban saliéndose de control... podía ver enojo en los ojos de su amigo nipón y desafío en los ojos de Kai, eso no le daba una buena señal. Y mas aun cuando vio que Kinomiya se acercaba con decisión hasta ellos... fue entonces cuando decidió intervenir y sujetando la mano de Kai la retiro de su boca

.-.¡basta!.-. grito al momento que se escapaba de donde se hallaba y se ponía de pie.-. no es lo que creen, Kai no me hizo nada malo...-. trataba de defender a su koi.-. solo se burlo de ustedes... en serio el no pensaba violarme...¿verdad Kai?.-. dirigió la mirada al ruso

.-.mmm nose... ahora que te veo así.-. dijo lanzándole una mirada libidinosa

.-.que...-. murmuro el chino antes de darse cuenta que se hallaba completamente desnudo frente a todos, los colores rápidamente se aglomeraron en su rostro... dirigió nuevamente la mirada a los demás presentes y vio que tanto Max como Tyson tenían la mirada fija quien sabe donde (bueno si sabemos donde... pero no quise ponerlo XP) con un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro de ambos, mientras la gata se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y se daba la vuelta (que tonta o)

"neko tonto" pensó el bicolor mientras se ponía de pie sujetando la manta en sus hombro cubriéndose al momento de pararse y acercarse hasta el chino quedo detrás de él y abriendo sus brazos lo rodeo en un abrazo cubriendo a ambos con la cobija

.-.yo soy el único que puede contemplarte así...-. susurro en el oído del neko causándole un estremecimiento, luego dirigió la mirada a los presentes y endureciendo nuevamente su rostro hablo.-. dejen de mirarlo así.-. amenazo con su fiera mirada

.-.eh... yo... bueno...-. hablaron ambos chicos mientras desviaban la vista de un lado a otro

.-.ahora váyanse.-. les dijo el bicolor lo mas sutilmente que pudo siendo obedecido de inmediato por Tyson y Max

.-.pero aun no contestaron lo que hacían.-. hablo de nuevo Maraiah cuando vio que ya podía mirar

.-.no tengo que responder nada.-. hablo con enfado Kai pues era mas que obvio el repudio que tenia por la gata rosa

.-.yo no me voy hasta que hables.-. dijo firmemente la chica

.-.pues entonces... lo haremos frente a ti.-. amenazo dirigiendo una burlona mirada a la china y al ver que esta ni se movía comenzó a besar el cuello del neko que aun se encontraba en estado de shock ajeno a todo lo que pasaba... el ruso empezó lamer y succionar al cuello de Rei mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al del chino y movía un poco sus manos pues no le daría el lujo a la gata de ver un solo centímetro de la piel de su gatito

Rei aun se sentía distante a su entorno pero empezó a sentir esa sensación tan cálida y encantadora... sin duda era la boca de Kai que le besaba el cuello y ese calor que lo envolvía sin vacilación se trataba del cuerpo del ruso, cerro los ojos y comenzó a jadear suavemente enfocándose solamente en su koi sin darse cuenta que alguien mas los observaba... se dio la vuelta lentamente para poder estar frente a frente saborear una vez mas su dulce boca...

Kai soltó levemente el abrazo a su minino para que este se pudiera mover y con alegría vio que se giraba para besarlo, un beso algo apasionado que de inmediato correspondió, lo abrazo con mas fuerza por la espalda mientras Rei lo asía de la cintura teniendo un contacto pleno de sus cuerpos desnudos... el beso se volvió mas arrebatador y pronto el aire les falto se separaron levemente y el chino poso su cabeza en el pecho del ruso mientras este buscaba con la mirada a la cosa rosa, sin embargo no hallo nada y sonrió complacido apoyando su barbilla en el pelo negruzco de su amor...

.-.ya es hora de vestirnos.-. hablo el ruso besando los cabellos azabaches del neko

.-.sip.-. asintió el neko y prontamente recordó algo que había ocurrido momentos antes... se sobresalto y miro en ambas direcciones rápidamente...

.-.ya se fueron.-. respondió con una sonrisa le tapo con su cobija quedándose él sin nada así que desnudo se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba la ropa de ambos y la recogió, dirigió la mirada a su neko y vio que le observaba extrañamente además de que estaba completamente sonrojado.-. ¿te gusta lo que ves?.-. le pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta el minino y le dirigía una lujuriosa sonrisa

.-.por supuesto que si...-. contesto sonriéndole de igual modo.-. pero me gusta mas si puedo tocarlo...-. completo y repitiendo el acto de Hiwatari abrió sus brazos y de inmediato se pego al cuerpo del bicolor robándole otro beso...

.-.debemos cambiarnos...-. hablo el ruso cuando se hubieran separado y Rei asintió, recogieron sus boxers y se los vistieron al igual que sus respectivas ropas...

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos Kai se dirigió a la salida y espero en esta a que su neko le alcanzara, sin hacer esperar mas a su koi el gatito llego hasta el ruso y se sujeto de su fuerte brazo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se le borro de inmediato al ver que los otros les estaban esperando ya afuera y las mejillas del minino volvieron a arder recordando el papelón que había hecho así que se oculto detrás de Hiwatari sumamente apenado...

.-.hasta que al fin salen...-. dijo Tyson cruzado de brazos.-. si se tardaban unos minutos mas los hubiéramos dejado aquí... ¿verdad Maxie?.-. continuo dirigiéndose a su rubio amigo

.-.este... talvez...-. tartamudeo ya que aun tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que se intensifico cuando vio a Rei y recordaba lo magnifico que lucia el chino sin ropa

.-.¿Max te sucede algo?...-. pregunto el nipón picándole con un dedo su mejilla.-. ¿estas todo rojo?.-. agrego con una risilla

.-.no.. no es nada.-. contesto y de inmediato noto la furibunda mirada que Kai le dirigía así que agito su cabeza y hablo.-. es mejor regresar, todos deben estar preocupados.-. y comenzó a caminar seguido del moreno japonés después por la gata y al final venia Hiwatari con Rei aun escondido tras suyo

.-.¿sucede algo gatito?.-. pregunto el bicolor con una pequeña sonrisa

.-.no, nada...-. contesto

.-.entonces... ¿por qué te ocultas detrás mío?...-.

.-.me da un poco de pena...-. confeso sonrojado

.-.je!.-. expreso y tomando la mano del chino entrelazo sus dedos.-. ahora estas conmigo, recuérdalo.-. dijo y beso su frente

.-.si...-. respondió y sonrió, vago su mirada por las personas que iban a delante y vio que Maraiah estaba decaída... "lo siento mucho..." pensó pues le daba un poco de tristeza que su amiga se enterara de ese modo pero no podía evitarlo él amaba al frió de Hiwatari y esa felicidad no le era fácil de callar

.-.Kenny ya volvieron.-. anuncio Hilary cuando vio que se acercaba rápidamente la china.-. ¿los encontraron?.-. pregunto cuando Maraiah estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero esta solo hizo una mueca y paso de largo a la nipona para dirigirse a su carpa "que carácter" pensó la castaña frunciendo sus cejas

.-.Tyson... ¿los hallaron?.-. pregunto Kenny cuando vio llegar al moreno junto con el yanqui

.-.si.-. contesto con una picara sonrisa

.-.¿y están bien?.-. pregunto Hilary acercándose hasta ellos

.-.velos por ti misma.-. le respondió Max mientras señalaba con el dedo la dirección donde hacían su aparición los dos extraviados

.-.Rei...-. llamo la castaña.-. ¿dónde est...? .-. sin embargo se quedo estática al ver que venia tomado de la mano de Kai

.-.¿qué sucede?.-. pregunto Daichi que recién se estaba levantando y de inmediato se fijo en sus dos amigos.-. ahhh eso.-. dijo y se dirigió a buscar algo de comer

Miraron extrañados al pequeño pelirrojo y sonrieron...

.-.tienes mucho que explicarnos...-. sentencio Hilary acercándose al chino quien solo sonrió y asintió

.-.pero antes quisiéramos comer algo...-. objeto el neko pues sus tripas comenzaban a hacer ruido

.-.yo cocino.-. de pronto expreso la aguda voz de la gata que salía de la tienda con algunas cosas en sus brazos... todos la miraron sorprendidos.-. ¿qué?...-. expreso ella al ver todas las miradas dirigidas sobre su ser

.-.Maraiah...-. murmuro Rei

.-.después de todo mi querido 'hermano' es feliz ¿no?... y eso hay que celebrar.-. espeto con un poco de tristeza pero con una gran sonrisa

.-.gracias...-. le dijo el minino y le sonrió tiernamente siendo respondido de igual forma

.-.este...-. hablo de pronto el moreno japonés llamando la atención de los demás.-. ¿qué llevas ahí?...-. pregunto mientras señalaba la bolsa que la gata sostenía en sus brazos

.-.ahhh son los ingredientes para mi guiso especial de San Valentín.-. respondió con una sonrisa

.-.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-. grito Tyson cayendo de rodillas al pasto

Después de todo parecía que nada los salvaría de comer ese guiso otra vez... como todos los años, aunque por otro lado Rei se encontraba sumamente feliz pues porque ahora esa fecha tendría un nuevo significado en su vida y en el calendario... y eso es lo que realmente importaba... (al menos a mi...XD)

.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.**FIN**.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡.-.�¡

Un final chafa... no lo creen?... sorry si no les gusto... pero como dije antes hasta cierto punto me pareció que estaba buena, después mis ideas comenzaron a secarse y eso que tuve que escribir para actualizar mis otras dos historias mas... bueno espero me escriban para comentarme que les pareció...

A contestar Reviews:

**HiO iVaNoT: **entonces eres una de las mías... y es que a mi también me gustan los lemmons y mas si son de Kai y Rei... y vaya que me tarde no te parece?... espero q este final al menos te agrade y es q desde ahora me dedicare mas a actualizar mis otras historias.. gracias por tus reviews...

**cyber-horse: **pues yo también debo decirte q fue el primer lemmon tan largo q escribí... y por lo visto no me salió tan mal... eso me pone contenta, bueno pues me tarde en actualizar pero al final acá lo tienes... bye...

**Zhena HiK: **hola ex LoKa, q bueno q te gusto mi lemmon... crees q soy buena para eso?... si es así seguiré haciendo mas lemmons y los incluiré en mis demás historias... nos leemos pronto.**  
**

**TamI-Flye: **como es eso de que no te gusta mucho esta pareja?... entonces dime q pareja te gusta?.. para talvez hacer un one-shot sobre ellos... ahhh y gracias por tu review eso quiere decir q te gusto mi lemmon y aunque Kai y Rei no sean tus favoritos al menos te gusto mi fic y eso es suficiente...

**AlexiaLKLR:** este... mi creatividad?... y facilidad?... pues gracias y digamos q fue solo una inspiración q resulto muy larga... espero q este capitulo sea de tu agrado...

**H.fanel.K: **jejejeje... como ya te habrás dado cuenta ellos son mis favoritos y pues todas mis historias giran entorno a ellos además q todos mis fic tienen lemmon ya q pertenezco a las "LL" junto con Zhena HiK y GabZ... gracias de nuevo por todos tus reviews, ya los leí toditos y te conteste en mi otro fic...

**Rai Hino: **y vaya q se entretuvo muy bien el neko... yo también amo a esta pareja y todos los fic q escrito así lo demuestran... que bueno q te gusto mi lemmon y respecto a lo q va a ser corto pues... lo siento pero así es y es q tengo q dedicarme ahora a mis otras dos historias ya q las estoy dejando atrasadas y es por ello q acaba acá este fic... solo espero q te guste este final tan extraño...


End file.
